Aspects of some example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method for driving the same.
A display device is provided with a source drive integrated circuit for supplying a data voltage to data lines, a gate drive integrated circuit for sequentially supplying gate pulses (or scan pulses) to gate lines of a display panel, and a timing controller for controlling drive integrated circuits.
Recently, the demand for tablets, smartphones, or monitors with high resolution and high frame rate has increased. Accordingly, research is being carried out to improve the transfer rate of drive integrated circuits, but it is difficult to improve the transfer rate due to physical limitations of integrated circuits and an interface.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventice concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.